


Promise

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: A good captain does more than be available during training.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> 2018-06-24 07:00am to 07:18am

"Tezuka-kun, please remain behind after practice. I want to talk to you."

When everyone else had left, Yamato approached him in the locker room, a worried expression on his face.

"Please remove your shirt."

Kunimitsu, knowing where this was going, silently reprimanded himself for being so careless but obeyed.

He could hear the gasp before his eyes opened again and felt the whisper of a touch.

"Let me take care of these."

While a - very cold - ointment was applied, Kunimitsu tried hard not to panic. Yamato noticed and looked up reassuringly.

"I am not reporting this but I want to know who's responsible for it."

When Kunimitsu shook his head, the older boy sighed.

"Home or school, Tezuka-kun. I need to know."

Kunimitsu swallowed hard but obeyed once more.

"School."

Another sigh but not as deep as the first.

"Good."

Not understanding, Kunimitsu waited but the captain took his time, not speaking again until a fresh shirt was slipped over his shoulders.

"If it had been your home, I would have had to go back on my word. School, I can work with."

Kunimitsu still looked unconvinced, so Yamato tried to smile the tension away.

"I'll think of something. In the meantime, please stay close to Oishi-kun and try not to go anywhere alone for a while. If it starts hurting again, come and see me so I can apply more ointment. And Tezuka-kun?"

Kunimitsu had unconsciously started shaking his head at the last part, obviously not wanting to trouble him further. 

"I will know when it gets worse. I know your movements during training well."

That said, Yamato held the door open for him.

"Now, let's get you to class. Before you're really late."

Just when Kunimitsu passed, Yamato found himself offering reassurance once more.

"I'm not reporting this. Promise."


End file.
